Little Green Menace
Episode X: Little Green Menace is the first episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the tenth episode overall. It was uploaded on January 18, 2019. Plot On the Great Western Railway, in 1949, a mixed traffic engine, Barney, and a saddle tank engine, King George, are resting in the yard discussing about a new engine that's going on trial. Barney has heard it's another Trojan, King George explains that it's a hybrid of many different tank engines before both wonder when the engine will arrive. Suddenly, both are startled by a shrill whistle from a smart green saddle tank with four wheels, who giggles at their expense. It happens to be the new engine. King George criticizes his shrill introduction before asking about his name to which the tank engine replies 6. King George annoyed asks again to which 6 replies that everyone calls him six. Both engines find this amusing, King George suggests they call 6 "Stubby" in the meantime. 6, annoyed, replies by calling King George "squashed turd" before giggling, though Barney warns him to wash his mouth before both engines introduce themselves only for 6 to laugh calling their names silly, annoying. The manager arrives and informs 6 that his first job will be to shunt coaches which makes 6 cross, because he came to the railway to pull trains rather than watch them leave. The manager firmly explains that 6 will pull trains after he has proven himself with this "important work", explaining he needs "experience" before working his way up the ladder. The next morning when fetching the coaches, 6 is still cross, mocking the manager's words for making 6 do menial jobs on his first day. 6 then hatches a plan to have some fun. Later when a 6000 Class collects his train he is shocked to discover a whole different array of coaches on his train, angrily questing who was responsible before 6 moves alongside giggling, explaining that he hoped to make the train more colorful. The tender engine had a feeling 6 was responsible, as he knew 6 was an "arrogant little pig" before 6 offended calls the Tender engine a Newt. The manager breaks up the argument, before angrily ordering 6 to rearrange the coaches right away, as the passengers were already late, calling him a very naughty engine. Barney and King George mock 6, which annoys him even more. Later when returning a coach, 6 startles an auto tank who recognizes him. 6 questions how to which the auto tank reveals that everyone knows that 6 was a pain since he'd arrived and called him a "foul creature". 6 warns the auto tank that he and the other engines would not like to see 6 when he's angry. That evening, the manager crossly stated that it was clear to him that 6 lacked the responsibility to handle coaches, so he orders 6 to shunt trucks to teach him to get his act together. Barney assumes it'll be entertaining, King George explains to 6 that if he think's he's cheeky, he hasn't worked with trucks yet and there's a reason why they're called "troublesome". 6 doesn't see how as they are just boxes on wheels wanting to prove King George wrong. The next morning, 6 arrives in yard where a workman informs him that there are several goods trains that need to be organised for other to take away and 6 must shunt the correct trucks. 6 cheerfully responds but bumps the trucks who complain about how hard he bumped them but 6 simply snaps at them to be quiet and how he wouldn't tolerate nonsense. Once the trucks were organised into a long line he attempts to shunt them but the trucks, annoyed, refuse to move by jamming their brakes. A now very cross 6, tells the "stupid trucks" to move but they don't instead teasing him for being too weak. The last straw comes when King George enters the yard smirking at 6's hardship. 6's temper snaps, calling King George a rotten steak and suddenly, he angrily bumping the trucks hard causing them to roll fly straight into King George, denting the latter, who states it was uncalled for and damaging the trucks. The manager is furious, stating 6 has now crossed the line as he gave the latter several chances to correct his act but instead 6 was just a disrespectful and reckless engine. 6 argues that King George was making fun of him, but the manager refuses to listen stating that engines don't shove trucks into each other. He then reveals that he's had enough of 6's behavior and decides to send 6 back to the workshop in disgrace. 6 initially upset, then snaps at the manager stating everyone on the railway was horrid to him and he would be glad to leave. King George emphasizes this point by calling 6 a pipsqueak and sarcastically wishing him luck in finding another railway. 6 departs the yards the following morning in disgrace. He was happy to be away from the other engines, but over time, he couldn't help feeling foolish about his behavior and becomes upset. A large tender engine named Flying Thistle kindly tells him to cheer up but 6 reveals that he completely screwed up and that that he'll never be bought again, being such a horrid and impressionable engine, and the others took advantage of it. Flying Thistle explains that every engine makes mistakes but 6 replies stating he was a horrid engine, to which Flying Thistle explains he hasn't noticed any horribleness as 6 had remained quiet since he returned. 6 reveals that he was a very impressionable engine and the other engines would take advantage of this, causing him to be rude. Flying Thistle kindly explains that 6 now realizes his error and if he's bought again, he'll be a different engine, which 6 doubts as he was generally a cheeky engine by nature who gains fun out of playing tricks on the other engines as it's who he is. Flying Thistle explains to 6 that being cheeky isn't a sin, and just needs to be aware of the boundaries and the difference between having a laugh with others and being malicious, which 6 agrees with. Flying Thistle explains that an engine who is really useful as well as cheeky will be a popular choice, though 6 was immature when he first arrived, that was only natural as he was such a young engine 6's immaturity, however with how the other engines treated him impeded his ability to learn and what he needs are good friends to give him advice. Presently, the workshop owner arrives with a a chubby, well-dress, smart gentleman explaining that the latter is looking for a purchase, due to that those three big tender engines on Sodor went on strike. The engines whistle excitedly before the owner tells them to be quiet before telling the man, Sir Topham Hatt aka, The Fat Controller that they are very eager to which the latter agrees. He looks around until he notices a smart little green engine with four wheels (6), impressed that there's a tank engine with the Number 6, stating this is the engine he wants surprising 6. The workshop owner warns The Fat Controller about 6's mischievous history, but the latter reveals he's changed. The Fat Controller shocks all by agreeing stating kindly that he liked 6's personality as he was just the type of engine he needed and agreed to purchase 6. He then turned to 6 and questioned if he would work hard before which 6 eagerly agrees to. The Fat Controller impressed calls him a good engine and gives him the name "Percy". Percy thanks The Fat Controller promising to behave before Flying Thistle kindly bids Percy farewell, but warns the latter not to joke around to much which Percy agrees with before thanking Flying Thistle. Later on Sodor when Henry comes by hissing rudely, Percy wheeshes Henry startling the latter to scurry back to the shed. Edward, very impressed compliments how beautifully Percy wheeshed stating he could never wheeze like that. Percy explains that in the Workshop he had to wheesh loudly to make himself heard. From the distance, Thomas, is amazed and impressed, and begins to like the new No.6 of Sodor, Percy. *The story introduces the other Engines being interviewed about Percy's character. Characters * Percy * King George * Barney * The GWR Manager * Flying Thistle * Cornwall (not named) * The Shed Owner * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Gordon * Harold * Toby * Crovan (cameo as one of the Workshop engines) * Boris (cameo as one of the Workshop engines) In addition to that, three of Oliver's Siblings appeared. One in the scene where King George and Barney are discussing the new engine, another, (The Angry GWR Class 14xx) with light green paintwork with Alfred's face, and another one in the workshop with red paintwork and the number 67. Various other workshop engines appear as well. Cast * Percy: Christopher Bouchard * King George: Douglasfan57647 * Barney: GingerCat65 * Flying Thistle: 22Tesla * Cornwall: MrMerlinFan02 * Thomas: JakerBraker123 * James: Andrew Homer * Edward: EnterprisingEngine93 * Toby: Matts * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: Little Green Menace/Transcript Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on Percy